


Survival of the fittest

by MegpoidGumiBear



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegpoidGumiBear/pseuds/MegpoidGumiBear
Summary: Annabel was out there for too long, all alone. Then she meets Carl, and then Rick, then Michonne, and they accept her into their small group. In return for their kindness, she helps them look for the rest of their family.Follows seasons 4 and up





	1. Lonely Archer

I was alone for the longest while, my family dead, I suppose. I wouldn't know, really. My parents left me on some orphanage's doorstep the first chance they could, probably to go get high or something. I grew up in an orphanage, and it's not all peaches and cream, that kind of life. The only person that had something different to say was my sister, Nikita, and to be clear, we weren't biologically related, but that didn't really matter. Everything changed when a virus broke out, and people started reviving, coming to life as monsters. I proved myself, then. I found out the hard way, how to really kill them, and basic survival skills.   
I had moved away from the main road for the most part, I had made it to a small street of houses, and had scavenged any food I could, putting it all in the smallest house, making it easier for me to guard. I was able to wash up due to me being able to sterilize water for use, taking some dirty water from the small pool in the back. Every biter I take down, I use to make a line, almost like sandbags being used in wars, to protect the house, should I ever need it. I was almost positive that I wouldn't, but you never know in this world. I was with a group a year ago, almost. Me and Nikita. They had walls, and guards on every one. The place got attacked by another group one night. Nikita and I snuck out and ran the next day. I lost my sister in a giant herd after that. Ever since then, I've been on my own. Even in the group, I was alone. I wasn't used to being with a group. I was only really comfortable with my sister.   
There was a knock on the door, and I jumped. I raised my bow, arrow notched. The door slowly opened, with a bit of trouble thanks to not being used often. I was met with a boy, looking only a year or two younger than me. I talked first, "Walk in, put your gun down and shut the door."  
He did as I told, and I asked him, "Your name?"  
"Carl. Yours?" He responded quickly, seeming almost comfortable despite staring at the arrow I had ready.  
"Annabel. You have a group?"  
"No, there was an incident. We all got separated. I'm with my dad. He might be dead."  
"How many people have you killed?"  
"2." I was surprised by his answer. I hadn't killed any people yet.  
"Why?"  
"One was about to turn, the other tried to kill me and my family."  
"Okay." I accepted these answers and lowered my bow, deciding he was safe to trust, somewhat. Enough for right now, at least. I heard his stomach growl loudly, and I smirked. I guess he hasn't been very lucky in the food department, at least not as lucky as me.  
"Here, I have some food extra. " I handed him a granola bar, leaving about six or seven for later.  
"Thanks."  
I took one for myself and we sat on the couch with our weapons, and ate the bars like the world wasn't gone to shit.  
After we were finished, there were two walkers out front, and he raced to get them. I stood on the porch and shot one down before it could touch him. He nodded, and I went back in to pack a bag. I had a change of clothes, my gun with silencer attached, which I then placed in the holster on my thigh. On the opposite side, I had a long machete attached at my hip. I packed the granola bars, since they were the smallest food I had, then the small medical kit I had made myself. The last thing to go in was the two water bottles. I gave the extra third to Carl to keep. "You can come with me. My dad will let you join the group, at least he will when we get the group back together."  
I smiled to myself, deciding I would need this. I haven't slept in weeks, I've been getting paranoid I'll be attacked in my sleep. A little extra protection would be nice. "Yeah, okay."  
We walked down the street, our weapons at the ready, in case a walker comes across our path. That's what he calls them. It sounds a little better than biters.  
We made it to the house his father was in, and there was two walkers at the door, knocking on the door. I took them down with my arrows and retrieved them, pushing the walkers aside. We entered through the back door, and he lead me to the living room. His dad, Rick, was laying on the couch, which was barricading the door. I walked to him and noticed his injuries. He must've bandaged them up before he passed out, because they're all wrapped nicely, and to the best of his ability I assume. "You can go upstairs and sleep if you want, you look like you need it." Carl said, and I thanked him, putting my bag to the side before going upstairs. I passed out on a blue bed, which probably belonged to a teenage boy before all of this.  
3rd person POV  
After having just returned from killing a group of walkers on his own, Carl was upset, and took it out on his father, whom had yet to wake up. "I killed three walkers. They were going to get in. But I lured them away. I killed them. I saved you. I saved you. I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer. I still know how to survive. Lucky for us. I don't need you anymore. I can take care of myself, and Annabel too. You couldn't protect Judith. Or Hershel or Glenn or Maggie, Michonne, Daryl. Or Mom. You just wanted to plant vegetables. You just wanted to hide. He knew where we were and you didn't care. You just wanted to pretend. You just hid behind those fences and waited. They're all gone because of you. They counted on you. You were their leader," Then a long pause. "But now, you're nothing."  
He began to walk away, in to the kitchen, or upstairs to see Annabel, but he turned for a second. "I'd be fine if you died."  
He walked up the stairs and to the room that had all the comics. There was Annabel, sleeping soundly, but her mouth was turned, a frown taking over her pale face. Her eyebrows furrowed deeply, and Carl watched as she began to thrash about in her sleep. He shook her, and she pushed him away as she jolted up, now awake. Her eyes widen and she apologizes quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."  
He shook it off, sitting beside her on the bed. "It's ok. No harm, no foul." He stated, putting his hand on hers. She smiled, and a blush set on both their faces.


	2. And the samurai makes four

Rick was moving. His hand twitched, and my breath hitched. Carl noticed and we both watched as his dad fell off the couch and began moving towards us. Carl raised his gun, and I kept a hand on my machete, just in case he couldn't do it. Rick's hand gripped Carl's boot, and then he groaned. But Carl couldn't shoot him, and he started crying. I pulled him into my side, despite only having known him for less than 24 hours. He cried onto my shoulder, and I watched Rick carefully, trying to determine whether or not I had to shove my knife into his skull. His eyes were open, but they weren't glazed over like a walker. "Carl." I pushed him off me upon seeing his father sitting up. Carl wiped away the tears and lunged for his dad, engulfing the man in a hug.

I waited to the side awkwardly, glancing around the room as the father and son were reunited. Then, Rick turned to me, "Who are you?"  
"Annabel, nice to meet you. I thought I was gonna have to slice through your skull." I greeted him, and he chuckled.  
"Rick, and I'm glad you never." He smiled, and I nodded.  
Carl grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to his dad. Rick gulped some down and thanked Carl. We all began talking, then. I found out Carl had gone off on another adventure while I was sleeping. He had locked the door to my room so if Rick re-animated, he wouldn't get me. I was thankful of that. It turns out, he ate 112 ounces of pudding and lost his shoe only to get it back later. I found that hilarious. We were all chatting and laughing, until a knock came at the door. We raised our weapons in case it was a walker, but when Rick glanced out the window, he turned and laughed, muttering to Carl, "It's for you."


	3. Gaining trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel is given a chance to prove herself to the small group, and takes it gladly.

I was in the kitchen, eating cereal with Carl before he had to go on a run. He was going to go through the houses I hadn't. Him and Michonne, the woman with the sword. I glanced at him warily, seeing a small smile as he ate the stale cereal. "What're you smiling about?" I asked shyly, and he shook his head, staring me in the eyes.  
"I don't wanna jinx it." He said, grinning now.  
I chuckled and continued eating, confused. Michonne entered the small kitchen, wearing a new white button-up. I smiled at her, and Carl smirked. She spoke before sitting, "Anything wrong with my incredibly comfortable and attractive shirt?" She grabbed the bag of cereal and filled her bowl, adding water because we didn't have milk. I was just eating it dry and drinking water instead. Michonne sighed, "I miss soy milk."  
Carl made a sound of disgust and I laughed. "Have you ever tasted it?" I asked, remembering once drinking it.  
He nodded, "Yeah, my best friend in third grade, he was lactose intolerant, he always brought the soy stuff. One day, I tried some."  
"And?" Michonne egged him on curiously.  
"I puked." He said simply, shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
Michonne and I rolled our eyes, saying something along the lines of "Yeah, right."  
"Okay, I didn't. But I was all like," Cue him pretending to gag because of the milk.  
I laughed and pushed back my bowl as he continued, "I mean I would rather drink powdered milk! I would rather drink Judith's formula. . ." He trailed off after that and stood quickly, leaving the room.  
I looked to where he had walked out and then to Michonne, mouthing in case he could still hear us, "Judith?"  
She mouthed back, "His sister. Gone."  
I nodded and left Carl alone for a while, choosing to go in the bathroom and clean myself up. I grabbed a facecloth and wet it with some of the water in one of my bottles. I used it to wipe away all the grime that was collecting on my body. I pulled on the fresh change of clothes and went to find Carl before he left. I hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Go kick some ass," before letting him go with Michonne, leaving me alone with Rick.  
"Thanks for letting me stay." I said before leaving Rick on the front porch, deciding to try and find a pair of scissors to give my hair a trim. It was annoying now. I stood in front of a broken mirror and began chopping at my hair, shortening it by at least two inches. It felt lighter now. Much better. I sighed, feeling bored now. At least that meant I felt safe.  
That was a lot more than I've had in a while.  
I found a woman's razor, and shaved my legs and underarms, and another place I'd rather not say. I grabbed my bow and went outside to wait for the two to return. I saw a group of men coming for the house and quickly ran inside, racing up the stairs to find Rick. "There's people. A group of men. We gotta leave. Now." I whispered to him, shaking him awake and almost getting a bullet to the brain as he instinctively grabbed his gun. "Thanks for not pulling the trigger, now let's go." I was about to run down and out through the back door, but the front door opened and I backtracked, pulling myself to the floor. "C'mon, they're here. We'll have to wait for a chance and then run."  
He followed me under the bed, and I held tightly to my bow. This was terrifying. I could hear their footsteps echoing throughout the house and I laid my head on the floor, feeling the vibrations coming our way. "Someone coming. If we take him down and run for it, we could get out the bathroom window." I mouthed to Rick. He shook his head and pointed ahead. There were two people.  
We waited a while until we could get a chance. We both dashed to the bathroom after witnessing a murder because two people wanted the bed. I helped Rick open the window and I leaped out, but before he could, the knob turned. He made me duck down and he hid behind the door, waiting for the man to come in, and then strangled the guy before jumping out with me. We jumped off the roof and I felt a pain surge through my ankles, but I ignored it as we kept going. I could see Carl and Michonne on their way back, but we couldn't run. Not yet. There's someone on the front porch. We have to go quick, before the two get close enough to be seen. Luckily, the dead man upstairs turned and caused a commotion, and the man on the porch ran inside.  
We all booked it down the road and didn't dare look back.


	4. The last bar

Carl and I were playing a game, and it was childish, but it made our walking process a little amusing. We had been following these train tracks for a while, and found ourselves bored, so we started walking along on the tracks, balancing and making it a game. Michonne had given me two candy bars, and Carl was determined to win one of them, so we were seeing how long we could balance on the track. I tried to throw him off, but I lost my balance in doing so, and he smirked down at me. I huffed and stood again, pulling the bars from my bag. "Is that really the last Big Kat?" He asked, and I gave him a glare, muttering a small 'yes.'  
He smirked even wider, and he had a gleam in his eyes as he stole the bar from my hand. "Fine, you win, fair and square." Despite my statement, I pouted and crossed my arms, and he laughed.  
He opened the bar, broke it in half, and gave one to me. I smiled at him and took it, slowly nibbling on it as we walked further. His hand brushed against mine, and blush spread across my face, causing a burning sensation. I tilted my head down, my messy hair creating a barrier.  
I wasn't sure what was going on between us, I mean, we'd only met a day ago. Sure, we had a bit in common, being only kids, and trying to survive in this world, but I wasn't sure why we were being so affectionate. Maybe we just had a connection. I wasn't sure. Perhaps it was the fact that we could be the only kids left on this planet, or maybe we both just needed some affection. I think it was the latter, because we're both pretty screwed up thanks to this new world.


	5. Moving!

Hey guys, so I'm moving all my stuff on here to Wattpad, because it's getting to be a lot, having to update everything on so many platforms. I appreciate every single one of you that have read and left kudos. I hope you continue to support me on Wattpad, as I really don't want to lose any readers due to this move. Thanks.  
https://www.wattpad.com/290104573-survival-of-the-fittest-playlist


End file.
